Newbie Chat
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Slipstream Slipstream is at the Spire of Victory, looking up at the spire as she examines the corpses hung off of it. Goa meanders by between stops in his daily junk perusal, scarcely noticing the seeker until within spitting distance. "Huh." Goa says, "What brings you down to the terrible, terrible ground today, hm?" Slipstream looks over her shoulder at you. "Inspiration." comes her simply reply, idly stroking her fingers over her lariat that hangs off her hip. Goa follows her gaze up to the tower, then back to her, letting his optics click off, then on in a slow blink. "If you're thinking about that, there's plenty of inspiration in the yards near here," he motions to the east. "Nothing like getting it from the source. I can spot for you. One of those junkers owes me a new tire." Slipstream smiles slowly at him. "Oh that's hardly sporting. They couldn't defend themselves like a true warrior." she points out, turning toward him as she reaches back and removes her lance. She taps the tip against your chest plate. "Ever spar with a femme hmm?" Goa jumps and starts to step away, but reconsiders, holding his ground. "Can't say that I have. The organics I cut my teeth on were decidedly un-femme." He stares into space a moment at the thought. "...Cybertron's a new arena for me." Slipstream rotates her wrist, slowly moving the lance in a slow circle. Then she arches her arm back to place is against her back again. "Organics. Interesting." she states, studying the mech, "I am Slipstream. Who would you be." Goa glimpses at the tower again, perhaps trying to piece together the seeker's thoughts. "Just a ground pounder," he says, slightly more enthused. "Goa." Goa says, "What, did you want to know my name before blowing me off?" Slipstream nods to him, "None the less a Decepticon." she tells him. "So you sound as if you been away from home a long while." then a chuckle at him, "I don't think so, no." Goa says, "I suppose so. This wasn't here when I left." He lets his enthusiasm well to a chuckle. "I guess I got in on the right side, no?" Slipstream looks at the spire a moment, then back at Goa. "There's always sides to be on. Wrong or right. It's really about personal choice and where you think you'll get ahead more." she notes. Goa says, "Let's consider 'right' to be 'not dead', for now." He starts scanning the ground again, seemingly by reflex. "Where does a tumbler get work around here, anyway? I'm guessing 'con HQ was expecting my captain back, not me. I barely got so much as a wave of the hand." Slipstream hmms softly to this. "You know, I'm not sure about that. I barely see my commanding officer as it is, he's got his head and hands on this time machine of his." she sighs in that 'Primus give me strength' sort of way, "I will never understand mechs with too much going on in their cerebral units." Goa tilts his head. "Time machine? Doesn't R'n'D have better things to do?" Realizing his distraction, he stops scanning and looks back up. "Not that I couldn't think of any uses for it, ya'know. But it seems like you could use bigger guns more." It is just then that Starscream makes an appearance. "A time machine is far more useful than you think," the Air Commander says, "Think of it. The ability to go back in time and destroy the Autobots before they even existed." Ahhh the old "If you kill a butterfly back in time, then Internets won't be invented" theory... Slipstream smiles very slowly at Goa, "Oh you know those science types.." then Starscream butts in and she immediately salutes. "Sir." she offers. Goa privately wonders what the Internets are while shielding himself from the buffeting jets of the incoming Decepticon. Goa turns to face the commander. "Two of you on the ground? Is there something I'm missing?" "Report," Starscream says to Slipstream, "Any sign of Trypticon?" He looks over at Goa. "We're attempting to bring back a malfunctioning piece of equipment. Slipstream cocks her head toward him, "I wasn't aware I was supposed to be actively seeking him, sir. But to answer you, no I haven't seen him." Goa brushes collected debris off his side, then gives the Starscream another look. "Say, aren't you that mech from the Sleazo?" he chuckles, an eye on Slipstream's expression. "Good going on the dance floor, champ." Slipstream looks toward Goa with a very small smile upon her lips, hands move to her hips. "Dance floor?" she asks smoothly, idly fingering that lariat on her hip again. "Do tell." Goa looks moderately surprised. "If you think Cubicron's capable of having a dance floor, anyway. It's really more like carefully-timed jousting." Looking over at Screamer, "Buddy here got buzzed and fell over. Surprised he doesn't have any dents to show for it. Or rust burns." Slipstream hmms softly, studying the ground pounder Con carefully. Then she chuckles and states, "Worse ways to get dents and burns, my friend." Goa grins. "I suppose. Can't've looked good for recruitment, though." Starscream rubs his head. He has one hell of a hangover from the night before. "Dance floor?" he wonders Slipstream smiles a bit to Goa. Then looks upon her commander officer. "Oh dear, sounds like you got him under the table there Goa." Goa says, "Ain't my fault he can't pace himself." He seems to be making a point of looking as smug as possible. Goa peers over the femme again. "By the way, what's with the lasso? You have a habit of snagging things?" Slipstream smirks a bit at Goa as she slips said lariat off her hip, fingers feeding it through her fingers. "Oh this is for snagging all right. But far more than that, my dear mech." she states with an almost predatory gleam in her optics. "Shall I demonstrate hmm?" Goa's expression stays amused, but flattens. "Slag, I haven't even seen one of you folks in action yet," he says, glancing at the other Decepticon who seems distracted. "Go for it." He backs away, not particularly eager to be standing so close to an armed jet. Slipstream plays out a bit more line, then makes a loop at one end of the lariat. She ties the loop into place with a knot that will allow the loop to close. Then she begins to whirl it around, arm raising slowly upward as her wrist rotates around. Then she lets it go and it goes over Starscream's wing. She jerks to close the loop. "Now watch closely, Goa." Goa's attention seems well-locked. Starscream seems to be distracted by something. Slipstream has to focus herself a bit to make it happen, but Starscream will feel as if he's being drained of energy. It's slow so it won't really harm him per se, but that lariat noticeably glows. "Mmm.. nice." she sighs. "Hey, what's going on?" Starscream says, as he feels the energy drain slowly from his wing. Then he notices the lariat. "A demonstration, Slipstream?" he says. Goa observes. "Consider my doubts dispelled," he says, mentally noting the threshold Starscream notices at. "I can see how that would be useful." Slipstream inclines her head to Starscream. "A demonstration, sir." as she’s unfocuses and the drain dissipates, she flicks her wrist a few times to loosen the knot then once more to remove the loop from him. "It comes in handy." Goa says, "Hey, if you're still looking for a component, maybe I can help? It can't be worse than bleaching in the sun out here." Slipstream undoes the knot for the loop than gets the lariat all looped up to place it back onto her hip. "Component? You mean Trypticon?" she asks. Goa says, "I suppose I do, if that's what it is." He approaches Slipstream again, now that the threat is removed. Slipstream hmms, "Just a go getter aren't you Goa." she smiles a little. Goa says, "Can't hurt. You lie low, you get passed over. I've been there." He stares east, to the city. "I just see an opportunity to get off the ground floor. I've been waiting a while." Goa struggles a moment to offset the weight of his back plate and stand taller. "Are you accepting hands, or will I have to nose my way in?" Slipstream nods to Goa, glancing at the oddly quiet Starscream. "Well I won't stop you from looking if you so wish. But I think you best see the images of what the beast even looks like before you attempt it." she suggests. "Also I do believe it was injured, so could be very.. hmm how to put this.. cranky and uncooperative. Best to approach with extreme caution." Starscream is busy rubbing his forehead and trying to shake off the hangover. "I need a de-energizer," he mutters, "My processor is pounding." Goa says, "You could just go back to the bar. That usually works for me." Looking back at the femme, he scratches at the back of his helmet to remove some chaff or other, looking unmoved. "Beast? It still can't be worse than the organics... I've disabled ones big enough to give you both a run for your money. Unless you've got one of those giant guardian-bots on the loose somehow, or something... The bigger they are, the harder it is for them to track, you know." Slipstream looks at Starscream, "Perhaps Shred has a cure for that, sir." she offers helpfully. Then she smiles to Goa. "From what I understand from what I read, the beast in question is bigger than Omega Supreme." Goa smirks. "Whatever an Omega Supreme is. Where can I get more intel? You sound like you've been following this guy for a little while, at least." Slipstream notes, "I make it a point to know my enemies, Goa. You will find all you need to know in the Con mainframe." Goa says, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were challenging me, ah... Slipstream. I'll give it a look, if it isn't completely barred off in my end of the wind shaft." Goa crosses his arms on that note. Slipstream nods to him, "It shouldn't be." she assures him, she glances at Starscream, "Do see the medic." Goa says, "Anyway, nice to meet you, gentlecons. Good luck with your inspiration, there." He resumes his constant scan for salvage back towards Polyhex, probably in the direction of the Tina. Slipstream offers to them both, "I need to head back to Polyhex, have a good cycle." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs